Talk:Blood Devils
Is this a heretical chapter? I doubt any loyalist chapter would name a fleet after Horus's 1st Captain, Abaddon the Despoiler... --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 07:56, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Interesting color scheme. But yeah, even though I can see where you get Abbadon from, it is unfortunately linked to Abbadon the Despoiler. You'll have to find another name. KuHB1aM 11:58, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :Not necessarily. In spite of the association with Horus, the Arch-Heretic, the Imperium still uses the title. //--''Run4My Talk'' 13:48, September 26, 2009 (UTC) What about the reference that they are referred to the world eaters? just seems theyd suit a heretical chapter better than a loyalist one the way its written... Dont take this as a bad thing, coz i like the article :) --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 14:05, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Ya I had forgotten about AtD, I was just going for a name of a Demon, and Abaddon is the most common one I hear about, I'll change it. As for the reference to the World Eaters, thats the Berserkers who suffer from the Red Thirst, they have the 'ferocity' of a World Eaters Bezerker, but are still loyal to the Imperium. But this is a Loyalist Chapter, and I still have much to do with it.112 17:56, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :It's the Blood Angels who suffer the Red Thirst. That and the Black Rage. World Eater frenzy is due to their lobotomies, which are designed to remove all sense of self-preservation and induce bloodthirst and anger. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:09, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :Ya I know. Its a matter of spelling, Blood Devils have Berserkers, World Eaters have Berzerker. Berserkers fight with the ferocity of Berzerker, but Berserkers are caused by the Red Thirst.112 00:47, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::It's the Red Thirst that turns the Blood Angels into vampyric weirdos, innit? Not make them angry psychopaths. That's the Black Rage, and also comes with visions of the death of Sanguinus and whatnot. --Solbur 00:51, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :::They crave blood, and you get blood from people. They rip hearts out. With their teeth. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:52, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::I stand corrected. Your logic is infallable as always, Run. --Solbur 00:54, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Question: pictures Where did you get the pictures from? Bolter and Chainsword Space Marine Painter V5.0. http://www.bolterandchainsword.com/index.php?autocom=pages&do=show&id=1 .112 20:01, September 29, 2009 (UTC) I've done a lot of background research on the Blood Angels myself, while the Red Thirst gives them the pale skin & bloodlust it does not inherently give them any benefit on the battlefield. It's the Black Rage that gives them the added furosity and rage that lets them shrug off mortal wounds, while making them re-enact the last moment's of their Primarch. It's not unknown for chapters to 'remove the flaw' though, look up the Lamenters. --Dante Solablood 02:00, October 5, 2009 (UTC) CAn the Blood Devils and the Sons of Lucifer become allies please? --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 13:55, October 28, 2010 (UTC)